movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Unsafe 2
Unsafe 2 is a 2020 horror comedy film directed by Santiago Presley. It was produced by Stephanie Conner and written by Rick Sanchez and Zayn Watson. It is the 5th installment of the Masked Cult series and is the only movie in the franchise to be a direct sequel to a previous installment (Unsafe). It stars Jose Roberts, Sarah Willis, John Henderson,Tris Lincoln, Hunter Lewiston, and Fred Kapplewood. Warning: Page contains spoilers Plot Taylor goes to Daniel’s house to show him what is surprising: everyone who was killed at the mall incident Daniel and Taylor survived is alive. They reveal to Daniel that the mall incident was actually secretly being used to film their own movie and had cameras attached to them, the masked man was a robot, and no one was actually killed and used makeup effects to look dead. They tell him that they are going to an island owned by Bruce’s family and he hesitantly agrees to go with them. Everyone who was involved in the prank except for the 2 friends who imposed as officers Violet and Eddie (Daniel, Jayden, Caesar, Kelly, Taylor, Bruce, Shawn, Lana, Xavier, Sophie, Jason, Haley, Giselle, Bill, Lindsay, Tony, Olivia, and Dallas) travel to a boat that takes them to Bruce’s family’s island. During the ride however, Daniel, Taylor, Shawn, and Lana notice someone who is seemingly following them, but they choose to ignore it. When the group arrives on the island, they meet the real officers Eddie Wilson and Violet Ross, who work on the island, and weren’t involved or knew about the mall incident prank. Meanwhile, the mysterious person who was following them secretly gets on another boat and goes to the island. During the night, Taylor, Shawn, Lana, Violet, Eddie, Bill, and Tony decide to hang out to help Daniel. Caesar gets frustrated for what he unwillingly did to Daniel, and Jayden and Kelly are trying to forgive themselves for being involved in the prank. Bill and Tony decide to throw a party for Daniel, who rejects the offer, and everyone except for Taylor, Shawn, Lana, Violet, Eddie, and Daniel go to the party. During the party, Bruce, Xavier, Giselle, Haley, Sophie, and Jason go outside and get high. Bruce and Xavier go back to the party while Sophie and Jason are about to have sex. The mysterious masked man appears and attacks Haley and Giselle. Sophie and Jason see them dead before the man decapitates Jason and impales Sophie. Meanwhile, Daniel hangs out with the others who aren’t at the party and tells them that the mask on the fake robot killer during the incident was a mask that people in a cult called Slaughterden wear when they sacrifice people to their “life’s guide.” Bruce and Xavier wonder why Haley and Giselle aren’t back yet, so Bill goes with them to see what happend. They find them dead along with Sophie and Jason when the masked man shows up and slaughters Xavier and Bruce before killing Bill after a short fight with him. Daniel sees someone dragging something and the others see, as well. Shawn becomes paranoid and thinks that the masked man is now human and is hunting them down. Jayden and Kelly go outside of the party to talk to Lindsay about how bad they feel about the prank and how they are trying to forgive themselves. Lindsay laughs at them because she thinks they’re drunk and walks off while Jayden and Kelly go back to the party. The masked man encounters Lindsay and snaps her neck, killing her. When Tony, Olivia, and Dallas go outside to talk, the man appears after Tony leaves and decapitates Dallas and chases and slashes Olivia. This is shown on the TV Daniel and others are watching when they think it’s a movie. The next day the remaining people wonder where everyone (who are dead) else is. They look around, but don’t find anyone or any clue where they are. During the night, Kelly tells the others that she’s going to the deck to find them, but encounters the masked man offscreen. After a while, Daniel, Shawn, Lana, Jayden, and Tony search for Kelly and Taylor, Caesar, Violet, and Eddie decide to get a boat ready to leave the island. Daniel, Shawn, Lana, Jayden, and Tony find Kelly bleeding on a balcony where the dead people are hanging. The masked man kills Kelly and after a short fight, kills Tony and Jayden while the others run to inform Taylor, Caesar, Violet, and Eddie about what happened. The remaining people prepare to start up the boat and then go to kill the masked man. However in the process, Eddie and Violet are killed by the man. The man attacks Caesar while Daniel comes up with a plan: Taylor will start up the boat and find a weapon, Shawn will find a first aid kit and a weapon, and Daniel and Lana will grab weapons and kill the masked man and save Caesar. All five of them manage to kill the man and survive. They get on the boat, cure their injuries, and travel away from the island. Cast Daniel Smith - Jose Roberts Taylor Wright - Sarah Willis Shawn Parker - John Henderson Lana Perry - Tris Lincoln Caesar Franco - Hunter Lewiston Masked Killer - Fred Kapplewood Officer Violet Ross - Elizabeth Bailey Officer Eddie Wilson - Kane Loomis Jayden - Kenny Jackson Kelly - Scarlett Roth Tony - Randy Wayne Bill - Jason Ritter Bruce - Joseph Anderson Xavier - Oscar Garcia Sophie - Bex Taylor-Klaus Jason - Chris Marquette Giselle - Alexandra Daddario Haley - Anna Hutchison Olivia - Stephanie Honore Dallas - Matt Mercurio Lindsay - Courtney Dietz Quotes "I dealt with this once! Now I'll deal with this sh*t again!" "My hypothesis was right! If I can't be defeated once, I can't ever be defeated!" "Wow! This movie is scary! I am impressed!" "Bill has actually been killed Xavier! I'm not kidding!" "Haley, Giselle, is that your makeup effects or are you actually bleeding?!" "Shawn, did you happen to see anyone wearing a mask at the deck?" Kills Production Release Reception Legacy